paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Luckiest Pup in the World
Note Happy Saint Patrick’s Day TheArticDove!!! Summary It‘s Saint Patrick’s day and Elm wants to make it super speacial for Socket and his family. With the help from his friend Maizy will he be able to get the surprise ready, or will it be to late for a surprise? Characters Main Characters * Elm * Socket * Maizy * Hielo * Peak * Petra * Ferris * Little Hooty Minor Characters * Chase * Zuma * Marshall * Skye * Rubble * Rocky * Ryder (Mentioned) * Mr. Porter (Mentioned) Story Elm yawned widely has he opened his drowsy eyes. He looked at Socket who was curled up at his side and their pups each curled in their usual places. Petra next to her mother, Ferris stretched between Socket and himself, Peak curled on his father’s back, and Hielo sleeping soundly on his father’s bushy tail. Elm felt his heart fill with warmth and love, as he smiled at his family. He then flicked his gaze outside. It was still dark not even dawn yet. Elm smiled, he could surprise Socket with a Saint Patrick’s Day gift! Elm gently pulled away from Socket and the pups, placing Peak down gently. “Sleep tight.” Elm mumbled quietly giving Socket a kiss on the head before exiting the doghouse. Elm made his way to the Lookout opening the front doors quietly. Elm smiled padding over to his cushion where all the pups watched TV together. He nudged to over and pulled out a small box from underneath. Inside the box lay a four leaf clover, it had taken Elm all day to find one! Elm smiled gently taking it between his jaws and then headed to the area where Ryder kept the kibble and treats. However Elm wasn’t aware that someone else had already been up before him. As Elm rounded the corner he crashed head first into a yellow hair ball. “Elm!?! What on earth are you doing awake!” Maizy barker in surprise jumping away from the large grey wolf. “Maizy?” Elm asked dropping his clover. “What are you doing awake... wow!” Elm stopped and starred at all the decorations already up and the bowls of green kibble filled to the brim. There where streamers everywhere and green costumes to wear. “Elm, I’m the Party Pup! I was definitely going to do this!” Maizy Smiles wagging her tail running in a circle. “Still, you shouldn’t be awake! Now the surprise is ruined!” Maizy have Elm a large pouty face. “I was um, I am making a gift for Socket.” Elm sighed, already knowing his gift couldn’t be as good as Maizy’s. Maizy’s eyes literally flowed as she smiled. “Why didn’t ya say so! Come on, I know the best thing!” Maizy took off as Elm bent down grabbing his clover. Elm followed Maizy and realized how much work she put into these parties. Elm then chuckled realizing if this was big Christmas was going to be insane! “So what where you thinking on doing Elm?” Maizy asked. “I wasf goihn tof make herf a breakfest.” Elm answered through the clover clenched in his jaws. Maizy turned raising an eyebrow then gasped. “Is that a four leaf clover!” Maizy jumped around in excitement. “Yepf.” Elm smiled proud of his prize. “I know the perfect thing!” Maizy yipped running off to grab a sparkly green ribbon then ran back. “May I?” Maizy asked pointing to the clover. Elm nodded and watched in awe as Maizy took the clover and folded in into the already makeshift bow. “Maizy! It’s amazing!” Elm smiled at the head bow, it was perfect! “I try.” Maizy laughed. “Now in a gift or are you giving it to her?” “I think I would like to give it to her.” Elm smiled as Maizy handed him the bow. “Now for breakfast! I can use green food dye and use her favorite foods!” Maizy was already padding over to Socket’s bowl. “Maizy, are you all done decorating?” Elm asked worried he might ruin his friends surprise. “Yep, I was finishing up when you rammed into me. Didn’t you see your own doghouse?” Maizy asked. “To be honest I think it was still to dark.” Elm pointed out. “Right, right!” Maizy smiled beginning to fill Socket’s bowl. “Wait Maizy, I was thinking of taking her to Mr. Porters. She loves his bakery.” Elm smiles remembering every time Socket’s face lit up. “And I know she won’t tell anyone but she enjoys iris flowers, and the sunset. I love making her laugh and the pups are our joy and pride.” Elm smiled wagging his tail. “Well Mr. Love Doctor, we still have work to do!” Maizy giggled before thinking. “I actually have the perfect idea! I’ll run to Mr. Porters and see if he can get me some pastries. I’ll pick a dozen. Then you can find some iris flowers!” “Got it!” Elm nodded picking up the bow and running from the Lookout. It would be sunrise soon. “Alright irises are resilient plants, they can grow nearly everywhere.” Elm decided to search the woods. Before entering however Elm snuck into the doghouse placing the bow down gently and smiled at his sleeping family. Elm then raced into the woods, shoving his way through the thick undergrowth. Elm searched the roots of trees, underneath bushes, he even tried to climb a tree to get a better view. Elm wasn’t about to give up, he continued the search. “Who?” Came a strange voice. Elm flicked his ears and jumped. “Who is there!” Elm barked looking around. “Who?” Elm heard it again and looked around before spotting a familiar figure. “Little Hooty! It’s you!” Elm relaxed seeing the baby owl and smiled. He was saying Hoo not Who! “Little Hooty,” Elm asked looking at the small owl. “Do you know of any iris plants around here?” “Hoo hoo!” Little Hooty flapped around before flying off into the woods. “Wait!” Elm leapt up racing after the owl. Elm dodged riots as he ran before jumping a log, keeping the owl in his sights. Elm leapt again, but misplaced his footing and tumbled down the hill. His fur grew matted with branches and leaves before he crashed straight into a bush. “Hoo?” Little Hooty flew back and looked at Elm. “Ow.” Elm groaned pulling himself from the bush. Elm picked some of the branches from his fur before shaking. “This time how about we go slower?” Elm asked Little Hooty with a smile. “Hoo.” Little Hooty replied starting to fly again but slower this time. As Elm followed Little Hooty he realized they where heading towards Jake’s Mountain. Elm speed up the pace as he arrived at the base of the mountain, and there sitting in a cluster up on a cliff face was iris flowers. “Thanks Little Hooty!” Elm started for the side of the mountain. Digging his paws in he yanked himself up, reaching for the next crevice. Paw after paw, Elm pulled himself higher, grunting he heaved another step closer to the cliff. Elm reached another paw up, but the rock was crumbly and unstable. His paw fell off as soon as it made contact sending rock shards everywhere. Elm yelped making a grab for the rock wall before he nearly plummeted down. Elm gasped for air staying where he was for a moment longer before reaching a shaky paw upwards. Finally after what seemed like forever Elm reached a paw over the edge of the cliff and with a heave yanked himself on top of it. Groaning he collapsed gasping for air. His paws where sore and his leg muscles burned. After gaining his energy Elm stood and looked at the flowers. They where a variety of colors and Elm realized why Socket liked the flowers so much! Elm gasped. It was almost Sunrise! He had to get back! Elm grabbed a cluster of flowers in his jaws and heaved, pulling them free from their roots. He then turned and made his way down the cliff edge which was a lot easier then going up. When Elm’s paws hit the ground he ran. Full speed, he zipped through the woods. His paws slightly muddy and his fur matted, still he ran. Faster and faster, Elm leapt over obstacles in his path. Nothing would stop him, he had to get back to the Lookout! Elm shot from the woods like a bullet, collapsing outside, heaving for air. “Elm! You are cutting it awfully close!” Maizy ran over taking the flowers from an exhausted Elm. She wrapped them in a green ribbon and placed them in front of Socket’s bowl which was filled with twelve different pastries and now some irises to accompany it. Maizy smiled at Elm. “Ya did good.” “Daddy!” Elm perked his ears and watched as his pups ran from the Lookout. “Maizy! What are they doing up?” Elm asked laughing as the pups tackled him. “They are part of the surprise!” Maizy laughed pointing behind Elm. Elm turned his head and gasped. There was a pot of fake gold and a large painted rainbow. “Daddy, you look like a bush!” Petra giggled nuzzling her father!s chest. “Maizy told us about the surprise! We have our own jobs!” Hielo puffed out his chest in pride. Elm smiled hugging his pups close. “Daddy!” Peak said looking up at his father through the embrace. “Maizy is gonna make you look like an old man!” Peak giggled as Elm looked at Maizy. “What?” Elm asked then saw the costume in Maizy’s paws. “No, no, no, no, no! I am not wearing that!” Elm said shaking his head. “Oh yes you are!” Maizy grinned. “Or your gonna be pinched!” “Wha... OW!” Elm yelped as he looked as his pups who where giggling. “Sorry Dad, but you aren’t wearing green.” Ferris said smiling as the others giggled. Elm shook his head smiling. “Alright give me that leprechaun outfit.” Elm pulled it away and slipped it on. The top hat was weird and the orange beard itched. “This is humiliating.” Elm groaned as his pups laughed hysterically. “Okay, everyone in your places!” Maizy barked as the sun finished rising. Maizy helped the pups crawl into the pot of gold as she walked up to Elm who was messing with the beard. “Here.” Maizy smiles handing him Socket’s bow. Maizy then ran and climbed the ladder slipping the rainbow around her head. “Oh I get it! Your the rainbow leading to the pot of gold which is the pups, and I’m a leprechaun.” Elm said doubtfully but his wagging tail gave him away. “Ya, ya. Now get ready!” Maizy said giving Elm a wink as the pups started to rise. Socket yawned stretching and walked out of the doghouse gasping. “What on earth is this!” Socket gasped smiling as the pups leapt from the pot of gold. “Happy Saint Patrick’s Day Mommy!” The pups said in unison as Socket smiled hugging them. “Elm! What is all this!” Socket was smiling so wide that Elm’s heart soared. “Socket, you have made me the luckiest man in the world. It’s only far to show you how lucky I am.” Elm smiled walking over to Socket nuzzling her. “Elm what am I going to do with you?” Socket smiled leaning against him. “I love you.” “I love you to Socket.” Elm sighed happily as the pups nuzzled into their parents. “Mommy! Doesn’t Daddy look like an old man!” Peak barked. “Or a bush!” Petra added pulling a twig from Elm’s fur. “Yes he does!” Socket laughed pulling a leaf from Elm’s ear. “Great! Now that the surprise is over, Mommy there is another surprise!” Hielo barked wagging his tail standing by the bowl. “Elm you didn’t!” Socket gasped looking at the iris flowers and all the pastries. She walked over and smiled widely. “Of course I did!” Elm smiled as Peak and Petra ran over to the bowl arguing over a doughnut. “But I had a lot of help.” Elm smiled as Maizy walked over. “Nah! This was all you big boy!” Maizy laughed. “Now the rest of the party things where me.” Now that it was light outside Elm realized all the doghouses where decorated with right green balloons, streamers, and green painted paw prints. “Elm this is amazing!” Socket smiled as she spilt the doughnut in half. “Oh yeah!” Elm walked over and placed the bow in Socket’s paw. “I spent all day finding that.” “Elm is this a four leaf clover!” Socket stared at it amazed. “It is! Now you can make a wish” Elm wagged his tail as Socket clipped the bow in her hair. “I already have four wishes come true!” Socket smiled hugging her pups. “Silly Daddy!” Petra smiled as Elm walked over completing the family hug. “Wait till you see the day I have planned out for us all.” Elm smiled. “You’ll love it!” “I already have all the love a need.” Socket licked Elm’s cheek as the puppies covered their eyes. “That’s gross!” Peak laughed as Ferris nudged his brother. “Last one to the Lookout is a rotten treat!” Hielo barked racing towards the doors, his siblings howling at his heels. “You pups better not break my decorations!” Maizy yelped chasing after them as Rubble and Chase walked up with a yawn. “What’s going on here?” Chase asked as Skye and Marshall joined them. “Just another amazing party by Maizy!” Elm replied laughing, and giving a wink to Socket. “Dudes! Wyder totally needs to see this!” Zuma barked admiring his doghouse. As the others looked at the directions in awe. “Wow! Maizy you recycled some of this stuff!” Rocky barked, a ribbon in his paw. Maizy peeked her head out from the Lookout doors with a nod to Rocky and yelled. “You better get in here before the pups eat all of my amazing cooking!” The pups perked their ears and raced towards the Lookout. Rubble in the lead. “Food!” He barked happily as everyone laughed. Elm laughed looking over his shoulder at Socket. “You coming?” “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Socket said walking up, as the two of them walked step in step together through the Lookout doors. To join there family and party. For today was a day of celebration and a Saint Patrick’s Day to remember. The End